


Yet Another Corridor

by Shivver



Series: Short Fiction [11]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 19:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivver/pseuds/Shivver
Summary: Another day, another corridor to run down.





	Yet Another Corridor

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of a story from my collection _Short Fiction_ , to organize them into a series rather than a single story collection.
> 
> Written for LiteraryFanFiction on deviantArt for the 6/26/2015 Flash Fan Fiction Friday contest (prompt is "Twist").

"Come on!" Jack urged as they sprinted, pulling Rose along by the hand. "It's right behind us! It's gaining, by the sound of it, but just a little further and we're finally out of this cursed place."

Rose couldn't hear anything over their frantic footsteps that echoed through the metal corridors and her own ragged panting, but she imagined its hot breath on her neck and slavering jaws, and that was enough to keep her running. Turning a corner, Jack slammed into a solid door and grunted an "Oof!" as Rose sandwiched him against it. Pushing her off none too gently, he grabbed at the handle. "It's locked!"

"Lucky I have this, then." She dug the sonic screwdriver out of her pocket, then stared at it. "I don't know how it works."

"Point and click, I hope!" Jack grabbed her hand and pointed the device at the door. She pressed the button on the side, but despite the high electronic trill, nothing happened.

"Oonnh!" Rose groaned as she fiddled with the device. "Come on. Come on!" But she fell silent as they both heard footsteps on the other side of the door as well. She glanced up at Jack, who, placing a finger to his lips to beg her silence, stepped back to peer around the corner, back they way they had come.

"Nothing yet," he murmured, "but..."

The footsteps quickened then stopped. Rose jerked as the door handle turned, backing into Jack, whose hands on her shoulders were oddly reassuring. The door swung open, revealing Jack in his long coat. His eyes flicked to just above her head, then to her face. "Rose," he whispered, "what is that behind you?"


End file.
